


How to Handle Skeleton's in Heat

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ends with Cuddle's, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: This is a special for The 4th of July, aaaannnnd a special treat to those if this fic match's your kink's. So in this fic, you head to your home with your three skeleton buddies, but their all in heat and need a little help.*snirk* enjoy *wink wink*





	How to Handle Skeleton's in Heat

You were heading home after a long night at The 4th of July enjoying the fireworks, they were all bright and pretty, but you were a bit sad this year, you planned to go with your three skeleton friend's Fell, Razz and Stretch, but they were all acting weird, Fell and Stretch would refuse to leave their room's and their voices sounded strange and a little something else. 

But Razz has an excuse to stay home, he's 8 1/2 month's pregnant and big as a house, because he's the shortest his now big belly is giving him back pain and his pelvis.......you didn't wanna get yourself started. You recalled the day he went into heat and you offered to help him, but it ended with this pregnancy you and Razz weren't too happy at first but after the long talk with Fell and Stretch, thing's are now smoother and you and Razz decided to keep it.

Fell and Stretch are gonna help out since you and all three skeleton's recently moved in with you after you became part of their live's they all loved you so much, and you felt the same way. Ever since you met the three when you learned about the Alternate Universe's and the alternate version's of your skeleton friend's from your timeline, they were very interesting, when you found Underfell, Fell was kinda a jerk at first and wasn't very nice at first but you were able to spend time with him and he seemed to be a fairly nice guy when you got to befriend him.

Then came Stretch from Underswap, he was the easiest to befriend, he was lazy but nice perfect buddy to have movie night's with but he smoke's you didn't like it you tell him to smoke outside when he wanted too, he couldn't care less. 

But Swapfell, really interested you, meeting Razz you were amazed by his look's, short but full of piss and vinegar, stronger than he look's, his brother was kinda odd and mysterious, Razz well, you once had a nosebleed when you accidentally walked in the shower room naked, but he wasn't bothered by your interest's you liked him already, he got along, then things went a little crazy. 

He was the best love maker, after having sex with him...you had the best time of your life. you were just getting a nosebleed right now for thinking about his cute face. 

 

The firework's were bigger and louder than ever before you really wished they could come, but you had your phone with you and took it out of your hoodie pocket and record some of the firework's. then loud speaker's played music and the other people around you started dancing, you don't really like to dance much but it one of your friends was here you probably would've loved to dance with the music. 

As the firework's went on for about 30 minute's you decide to get some food and drink's, you then found Stretch's favorite condiment honey and get that maybe to help him feel a little better, cuz he was so sad when he didn't wanna come with you, but you'll ask what's wrong when you head home. while the firework's were coming to a close, you decide to leave the field and go home to check on your friends.

 

***

 

You walked around for 20 minutes' and see your house, no light's were on, they couldn't have left they usually tell you or leave a note on your front door, only one time Fell had to leave immediately with no time to tell or leave a note when it was Royal Guard work back at his world. 

There was no note, you took the key out of your pants pocket you unlock the door, and go inside. It was pitch black "Hello...everyone." you call out...but nobody came. did everyone leave? you hoped not did they leave cuz they were upset for making you spend the 4th of July? you went to the couch in the living room Stretch is mostly there lounging. Not here, you run up the stair's where everyone has a room of their own (But Stretch has the attic sort of counts) the hallway was dark no light was on. You were a little worried and sad for them.

You decide to go to your room to turn in, but you hear what you think is a muffled moan from the room at the end, where Fell would be, you run right to his door and gently knock.

"Fell...bud, is that you...its just me." you say in a soft voice "mmmm'nnn....h-human....w-ww-" it was Fell alright, but he didn't sound like himself, he sounded, desperate, but for what. 

"Are you okay?...can i come in" you ask "nnnnmmm....*huff* o-okay." you open the door slowly, you peak your head in, then you blush.

Fell was on his bed, but he was half naked, he was all hot and bothered, and humping a body pillow, your eye's widen, you cover your mouth when he look's at you in that lustful face "*gasp* I Fell...Damnit i forgot its that time of year...i'm so sorry, ugh should i leave?" you were about to leave.

"NO WAIT-PLEASE" he yelled sounding desperate "I....WANT YOU TO STAY CAN YOU?" you were about to ask why but the answer already got in your head. he wanted you to stay for some fun.

"Oooohhhh...well okay, ain't got nothing to do tomorrow" then you feel a little hot yourself, you climb on his bed next to him, he wrapped an arm around your chest then he nuzzle's his sharp teeth on your neck, you feel your sin's crawling on your back. 

"Oh baby...can you take off your hoodie i don't like it." 

He was talking so childish like a girl on her sweet 16, you quirked a brow but didn't ask you kinda wanted to take it off you don't know why you felt so hot all of a sudden, you take off your hoodie you only had your undershirt underneath, Fell moaned and pressed his head on your back nuzzling like a friendly cat would. 

Then you shook when he put his boney hand's on your hips, your not sensitive and ticklish, why did that make you shake like that? then you didn't notice how hot and red your face was, Fell then took your cheek in his hand and pressed in for a kiss, for a split second you flinched and almost pulled back, but then you melted in to his touch.

"Oh babe...you taste good....come closer" he said, his voice was so deep, raspy, and sexy you just couldn't ignore it. you pull in for a hug, and you lick his vertebrae, he moaned and leaned harder on your warm body. then he takes one hand and stick's it under your pants trying to take them off. 

"Hey...take them off please their making my leg's itchy." you literally didn't care you took them off in a heart beat now in your underwear and bra, Fell was so turned on.

"come on...let's fuck" He grabbed you and he turned you on his bed, you gasp but moan you wanted to do this as a way to help a friend out. "Now look...i just need this..i hope you understand.....and i promise i'll be gentle" 

"I.....understand...just do me already" he did not expect you to say this but he didn't hesitate, he was already shirtless, he removed his pants and belt now his big red 10 inch cock was out already erected and ready for mating.

 

You let him remove your underwear, now showing your pussy he hovered over you and you buck hip's together at the same time, he moan's really loud. You squeal, he starts thrusting inside you. You don't have to use protection, cuz unlike any one else, you can't get pregnant yourself due to your body with bad egg's.

So you weren't nervous about any unplanned pregnancy's happening to you unlike...Razz.

Fell thrusted hard, his cock hotter than the sun, it was a kinda hard fit but he didn't care he just went strait inside you. 

 

***

 

It went on for 20 minute's you were sore and Fell was getting tired, he's still thrusting, and his cock was almost un-erected. then there was a gush, red cum was now squirting out, he screamed for a second, he really needed that. you did too, it felt so good, so soothing.

then after another gush, he panted hard his tongue was hanging out like a dog's, he then lifted off of you his cock leaves your pussy, it was still leaking a bit, then he flop's down next to you.

"thank's for that....human...and...i'm sorry we couldn't come with you." he said you turn to him and you pat his sternum "its okay....now i'm not too mad...was upset at first, but i'm actually happy you didn't come with me, it would have been so embarrassing...anyway...how do ya feel now?" you ask

"Now i feel....way better....all the heat's gone now.....what about you?" he asked back

"tired, hot, and so relaxed....well i'm gonna check on Stretch and Razz right now. Wait are they home too?"

"yes...they are....well they're in heat too...at least Stretch is, he's in the attic, Razz is in his room, he's just so down right now, you might wanna come to him next" Fell said about to fall asleep.

You get off his bed and give him a kiss on the top of his skull "go rest...i'll handle this....i got you some food from the truck's in the fridge if your hungry."

"alright...thank you human" He then doses off like a light "no prob bob"

"its.....Fell" 

 

***

 

You walk almost completely naked out the hall all you had left on was your bra, you didn't care about that now Razz need's help. You find his room on the other side of the hall, you first place your ear on the door to hear anything, you heard a moan, and almost a sob.

You knock his door "Razz...sweetie its me" As soon as you spoke he tried to get on his feet but failed "Human...ugh so glad your home, please..just come in i demand you to come in." he tried to sound casual but he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

You open the door and go in quietly, you were almost sad yourself he was so miserable, he was naked already, he was sweating up a storm, his belly looked like it was gonna explode, he was lying down on his side, but not comfy at all, he really needed you right now.

"Oh no....you poor thing, the baby's been really active i can see it in your belly." you point to the little bump and then you rub his belly and lean your head on it "c'mon kiddo...calm down for mama? he hasn't slept since last night." you say so childish but he baby didn't seen to listen. must be distressed cuz the mama is so upset and can't seem to settle down. 

Razz smiled for a second then moaned again when the baby kicked hard again. You had to do something, you kinda knew what, but it'll be difficult, he's not really in 'heat' just uncomfortable and seemed to be horny too, well you weren't too surprised, a lot of pregnant people do get really horny and needy when pregnant. that's the case for Razz. 

Then you had an idea "ugh..Razz i'm not too sure it it can help a little, but you think we can...you know...make some love....if that can help?" you ask not really in a shy way just trying to sound hopeful Razz seemed to agree.

"Oh..of course sweets....you've been so nice to me...and when we first met.....i was not bothered when you thought i was handsome....i sure hell am.....*groan*....let's just do it." 

You get on his bed it was short so he didn't have to lift to much leg, you try to be extra gentle and you sit right next to him he then wanted to sit up you immediately help him you gently wrap your arm's around his shoulder's and lift him up. 

a loud groan escaped him, it felt like trying to lift an elephants head up in the sir with his condition.

You decide to start with gentle touch's like rubbing his back or shoulder's you did that for a little while, he seemed to like it, it wasn't helping a lot but he did enjoy your company. Then you rub his side's and slowly down his pelvis, it looked like hell, you look at his rib's which had scar's on them, his pelvis only had one tiny crank on his ilium, you still felt bad about the life he was forced to live, but you hoped with your love and the new arrival, he'll be a little happier than ever before. 

Then Razz moaned again, and he takes your arm and places it on his bump, the baby didn't exactly kick but tried to stretch in the very little of space they had left. it felt hard but hot to the touch you go to his belly and lean on it gently, Razz reclined and laid down on the pillows he made to keep him propped up. 

You nuzzle on him and then he spoke up you see his crotch suddenly felt warm and it was glowing bright. "Hey...sweets...can you...finger me?-just this one time. i swear?" he asked you looked down. his pussy was leaking, and the walls were a little open.

"Oh....that looks like one hole you can't dig out of Hehhehe" you joke but he lazily slap's you "THIS IS NOT A JOKE JUST HELP ME" he yelled. "okay okay i'll take care of it."

You get between his leg's you gently lift one up to get a better view, of course you never got him a dildo, so you'll have to improvise.

You took out two finger's and gently ease them in his pussy, it felt so hot and wet, you weren't too used to it....yet.

He moaned loud not from discomfort but from pleasure it seemed to be enough help. You try to go deeper but your hand was in the way but at least you got in pretty deep, one good thing this can do is it can help teach you when the time comes for him to give birth, doing vaginal examining is to help with dilating which this is perfect practice for you. 

You lean a little more on him, you wanted to kiss him but his belly was in the way, so Razz tried to come to you, he sit's up, and wraps his arm's around your shoulder's for a hug. Then he wrap's his leg's around your stomach, he didn't wanna let go of you. He sure as hell missed you.

"mmm...sweets...thank you so much....our baby missed you...but how was the 4th of July?" he asks he still sounded uncomfortable but happy to see you. "It was fun...i did feel lonely...but i'm not mad at you....you're like almost ready to give birth, you needed all the rest you could get." you reassure him in a soft voice truly you weren't mad at him at all.

He smiled and tried to get closer to you but it was so hard that belly is just too big. You pet his skull, while hugging him tight but soft, then you felt something wet from his chest. you looked down his boob's were swollen they were full of milk already, then his left nipple started leaking magical milk. he cupped it "Sorry...did some get on your chest?" he asked

"ugh...no not really, was this happening to you lately?"

" y-yes....quite a bit..." he started bushing he wanted to ask you something, you knew what he wanted to ask you then blush too. "Hey...i know what you wanna ask me to do...its okay...i'm kinda interested anyway." you were interested.

"Really...okay...but you can stop whenever if its not to good...you wanna hold my boob or me?" he asks " i think...you" you say not too sure which way. he gently lift's his boob up more milk leaking, then you come closer, you take out your tongue and lick the leaking milk off then you latch on to his nipple, and nurse.

His milk was kinda sweet, not like any other milk you had in your life, he moaned so loud and wrapped his arms around your head. you kept getting more milk out of him, already his boob was feeling lighter. He sure felt a lot more comfortable now, is chest felt like heaven.

It goes on for about a few more minute's then you were full and let go, you rub his nipple a little your spit was on it. He hug's you tighter "Oh that felt good, thanks sweets." he says

"your welcome my love....well i think i have Stretch to take care of now." 

"yeah do so...he's been so horny when you left....he might be going all over the place so stop him before it get worse okay?" he lies down so sleepy

You pet his head and put a sheet on him and get off his bed "alright...sleep tight my love i'll be back later." Razz was already out 

 

***

 

You were having a little trouble walking now, you felt so tired from sex and fingering, but one last skeleton to take care of. you go to the attic door. and you take the flight of stairs. You hear loud moan's and groan's Stretch must be really deep in heat. As soon as you got in his room he looked....really hot and bothered.

He was on his mattress bed on the floor no clothe's on, but he was humping two pillows one was on the side covered on orange cum, one was almost the same he was just having a bad time you need to help him now. "Stretch i'm home" you say

Stretch darts his head to you so happy to see you "Human-human oh thank the star's! please i need your help-just come here please?" he was talking so fast and loud you didn't hesitate you came right to him already no underwear and he hugged you tight, he was so hot you felt so bad.

" i know why you couldn't come with me...but that's okay...i'm here and i'll help you okay?" you say to reassure him he looked a lot less upset and relieved. "tomorrow i promise we can have a nice day together."

"that's fair now let's have some fun...you deserve it." 

 

***

Stretch was thrusting his orange cock smaller than Fells but a better fit. He thrusted so hard you were almost screaming. his cock was so hot you thought it was gonna melt. he was on top of you, you were on your hand's and knees he was nipping the back of your neck leaving tiny marks. you didn't care you were having too much fun. 

Then he cum inside you a lot came out he sure felt way better now, he moaned so loud and then he fell in your side off your back. he was so tired, his cock slipped off your pussy.

You came to him and hugged him on the side, he snuggled back he loved your warm touch he always loved to get cuddle's from you. and he sure was the best cuddler out of all the three. 

"Wow that was insane...you were so crazy, felling better Stretch?" 

"yessss.....zzzzzz" he fell asleep already well he's a lazy ass and you were just so tired.

 

About a little while longer you decided to head down to go back to Razz like you promised, but you were so sore, you just couldn't move, you were glued to Stretch's mattress. Then you hear the door open and footsteps coming in you look to see...

Fell and Razz came inside, Well Fell carried him up the stairs they seemed pretty deep in though.

"Fell, Razz...why did you come here?" you asked voice strained

"Well...i wanted to cuddle you more i was about to go to the attic then Razz called me over, he wanted to see you again...i knew you were up stairs taking care of Stretch so we decided to come up ourselves" Fell said

The mattress was a bit too small for 4 people, but since Stretch is dead asleep you pull him off to the floor and invite Fell and Razz to come over. Fell put Razz down the mattress and then walked around to the other side and lies down on the other side of the mattress. Razz hugged you tight and did a childish whine he missed you already it was only like an hour. 

Fell came behind you and nuzzled your shoulder blade's all so sleepy then you dose off with Fell and Razz in a three way sleepover....while Stretch just asleep on the floor like the family dog.

 

"Thanks you two...i love you all." you say 

"We love you so much too." Razz said in a sweet voice.


End file.
